Las cosas que pasaron luego de que Remus Lupin regresara
by ShikKoO
Summary: Donde Remus vuelve de vacaciones y descoloca a Sirius. Wolfstar.
1. Fiestas y cosas malas

La colilla del cigarrillo cayó al piso, el aire se llenaba de un humo olor a marihuana y el ojigris suspiraba, con los ojos rojos, los cuales no sabía si eran por la droga o por el llanto.

La música retumbaba dentro de la casa de su amigo, James, que había decidido que era una genial idea el hacer una fiesta dos días después de que la novia de Sirius le hubiera dejado, y este no podía estar más afectado.

No por esa chica, siempre la había odiado y se había sentido obligado a estar con ella debido al alto status social que su familia poseía y la honorable casa Black demandaba para la pareja de sus familiares. Estaba mal porque estaba solo. Sirius había aprendido a estar solo, toda su vida había estado solo y se había acostumbrado, pero una vez que había conocido el amor la necesidad de este no lo abandonaba.

Y no lo había conocido por su ex novia, ni por ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado, si no por el chico que se encontraba bailando dentro de la casa en ese momento.

Remus siempre le había parecido una persona genial, desde que había empezado a hablar con él le había parecido una persona amable, graciosa y sobre todo, empática. Había algo que se le removía hermosamente en el estómago cuando veía al castaño ayudar a alguien o simplemente sonreír. Sentía que podía mirarlo durante todo un día y no cansarse.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse a sus espaldas, volteó encontrándose con aquel castaño saliendo de la casa, necesitado de aire fresco. Volvió la vista, mirando el paisaje que la casa de James le otorgaba, aunque no era tan hermoso como el chico que el azabache tenía a su lado.

Remus esa noche vestía con unos tenis negros, unos ajustados jeans blancos recorriendo sus piernas y un suéter color dorado y rojo cubriendo la camiseta gris que tenía, se veía hermoso, pero para Sirius el chico podría ponerse una bolsa de basura y seguiría viéndose igual de sexy.

-Odio las fiestas- Suspiró el castaño a su lado, su voz reflejaba cansancio y tristeza. Olía a cerveza y patinaba las palabras, estaba borracho.

-Y que me lo digas- Dijo Sirius, prendiendo otro cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en la boca.

-¿Qué tal tú y tu novia?

-No me habla.

-Oh, entiendo.

Un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre ambos, cuando se habían graduado su comunicación se había debilitado hasta volverse casi nula, ambos habían tomado caminos diferentes y sus horarios no coincidían como para hablar.

Sirius lo extrañaba.

-¿Cómo te va estudiando en esa universidad en México?- Habló el ojigris, volteando su mirada hacia él.

-Supongo que bien, soy el mejor promedio.

-Genial.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues estudiando?

-No, dejé la escuela.

-Oh...

El azabache había desarrollado un profundo odio por México, no por la gente ni la cultura, solo los odiaba por haberle dado la oportunidad de estudiar ahí a Remus y haberlo arrebatado de su lado.

Estaba feliz por el castaño, se notaba que la idea de estudiar en el exterior le emocionaba y no podía evitar emocionarse junto a él. El simple hecho de ver a Remus feliz le hacía feliz.

Se fijó en el rostro del chico, sus cicatrices seguían tan notables como cuando iban a la secundaria, nunca había descubierto el cómo de las había hecho, el ojimiel siempre solía decir que era por 'un problema de la niñez', y no tenía argumentos válidos como para negar eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera verdad.

-Sirius- Las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraron. El castaño le sonrió y el corazón de Sirius empezó a acelerarse- Tengo vacaciones en esta época y pienso estar unos meses en Londres, así que, ¿Quieres, algún día, que vayamos a tomar algo por ahí?

El ojigris le sonrió.

-Sí, claro.

Tal vez no era todo tan malo.


	2. Citas y nervios

Las prendas de ropa caían al piso una por una, mientras eran reemplazadas por unas nuevas. El corazón y la mente del castaño iban a mil por hora, con pensamientos y sensaciones mezclados.

La hora llegaba, durante la fiesta de James había pasado algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido jamás, con ayuda del alcohol en su sangre se había atrevido y había invitado a Sirius Black a una cita, ahora el problema era que no tenía alcohol, no tenía ropa y ni tenía la suficiente seguridad como para ir a la cita.

Supuso que como estaba estaría bien, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y suspiró. Un suéter color mostaza cubriendo su camiseta celeste y unos pantalones jeans negros, al final era una salida casual e intentó hacerse la idea de que no debía preocuparse tanto por su ropa.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, tenía miedo a llegar tarde, a veces deseaba ser un mago, si fuera así podría aparecerse en el lugar. O al menos eso imaginaba.

Pronto su paso se fue relajando, luego de mirar su celular y darse cuenta de que tal vez no estaba llegando tan tarde. Tenía que relajarse, no era para tanto, había salido con el ojigris muchas veces (como amigos, claro) y nunca había ocurrido nada así, pero en esa ocasión Remus se sentía diferente a las anteriores, supuso que era porque no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y estaba nervioso, obviamente era eso.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho su compañero de cuarto de la universidad antes de irse. Un Argentino, pelirrojo y la persona más social que había conocido, claro, después de Sirius.

'-Mirá, vos tranqui, son tus amigos y de seguro siguen siendo igual de piola* como eran antes, y si no, te conseguís otros amigos y a la mierda'

Río un poco al recordar aquellas palabras, Santiago, se llamaba, y siempre le encontraba la salida simple y rápida a las cosas, era un gran chico y esperaba volver a verlo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería en la que habían quedado con su antiguo amigo, 'Las tres escobas', un nombre raro pero que nunca se había cuestionado el por qué se llamaba así.

Entró despreocupadamente, repitiéndose en su mente que todo iba a estar bien y que Sirius era su amigo, no iba a ocurrir nada malo.

Divisó a su amigo, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, cerca del ventanal, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle. Se acercó a paso seguro y con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el azabache ni bien sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Un silencio de formó entre ellos, uno muy corto que rápidamente fue reemplazado por las risas de ambos. Remus se sentó en la silla en frente del azabache, tal vez esa "cita" no sería tan mala como pensaban que sería.

La conservación empezó a fluir, con calma, yendo desde la relación de James hasta en qué animal se convertirían si tuvieran la capacidad de hacerlo. Sirius dijo en un perro, Remus no pudo contestar.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que se habían esperado y tuvieron que salir de la cafetería antes de que los echasen, pagaron la cuenta a medias y se fueron entre risas y charlas.

El castaño decidió aprovechar y acompañar a Sirius hasta su casa, no quedaba tan lejos y en verdad quería pasar más tiempo con el ojigris, pero en algún momento esa salida iba a llegar a su fin y el momento en el que llegaron a la puerta del edificio fue ese.

-Supongo que terminó aquí- Dijo Remus, un poco para sí mismo y otro poco para intentar aceptarlo.

-Sí, supongo.

-Espero que nos veamos luego.

-Yo igual.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, faltaba algo y ambos lo notaban pero tenían miedo de hacer algo que no debían.

Sirius le sonrió por última vez y entró al edificio, no sin antes decir un último 'Adiós'. El corazón de Remus se desilusionó, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Piola: Algo cool bueno, divertido.


	3. Besos y revelaciones

La brisa de la primavera mecía los arboles a un ritmo tranquilo, mientras el barullo de la gente se alzaba por las calles, adultos estresados hablando por sus celulares y corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras adolescentes caminaban y reían, como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación.

Un delicado aroma a cappuccino se sentía dentro de aquella cafetería, donde gente hablaba y reía en voz alta, donde un castaño se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas al lado del ventanal del lugar, con un celular en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alzó la vista cuando un vaso con café se apoyó en la mesa, bajando su celular, aún prendido, mientras el chico se sentaba delante de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y su propio vaso entre las manos.

-Gracias, Peter.

-De nada.

Hablaron de cosas banales y sin importancia durante todo el rato, le había sorprendido que Peter le hubiese ofrecido el ir a aquella cafetería (Que le habían dicho que era muy buena, y además, era la favorita de Pettigrew), supuso que porque habían sido buenos amigos antes y quería volver a hablar, pero esa idea cambió cuando, a mitad de la tarde, Peter preguntó, con la mirada en su vaso:

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta Sirius?

El castaño casi escupe su café en ese momento, había sido demasiado directo.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, perdón, ¿Fui muy directo?

-Un poco.

El más bajo soltó una risita, dando vueltas a su vaso ya casi vacío, como pensando muy bien en cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

-Digo, o sea, es cómo... - Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar- Pasas mucho tiempo con el últimamente, solo hablas de él y además, te brillan los ojos cada vez que lo mencionan o lo mencionas.

Mientras decía eso poco a poco había ido bajando la voz, como si temiera haber dicho algo malo. Casi por instinto Remus llevó su mano hacia su celular, sacándolo de la mesa, como si pensara que eso podía ocultar todo.

-Estás loco, Peter, Sirius es solo mi amigo, hablamos mucho porque no nos habíamos visto en demasiado tiempo y había muchas cosas que contarnos, no es nada más.

-E... Está bien, si tú lo piensas así...

-Mierda, tal vez si me gusta.

Dijo Remus, recostado en su cama, boca arriba, con la vista clavada en el techo, mientras una valija se hallaba desordenada a los pies de esta.

Todo tenía demasiado sentido, los nervios, la invitación, las risas tontas, los sonrojos.

Había tenido ganas de besarle. Se dio cuenta, recordando la escena de la primera cita que habían tenido (La cual había sido seguida de muchas otras, no bajo el nombre de "citas", pero al final era lo que eran).

Su corazón se aceleró, no se le había ocurrido descubrirlo antes. No. Tenía que descubrirlo un día antes de irse, a las once cincuenta y nueve de la noche, ya sin tiempo, ya sin nada.

No tenía oportunidad alguna.

Los nervios le carcomían desde adentro, sus manos temblaban y casi se le caía la valija de la mano.

Estaba sentado, esperando a poder subir a aquel avión de vuelta a México, el cual había tenido tantas ganas de tomar al principio, ahora solo quería salir corriendo de aquella habitación y perder todo el dinero que había gastado (Era mentira, no le importaba las ganas que tuviera de irse, no iba a desperdiciar dinero, por nada del mundo).

-¡Remus!

El susodicho se volteó, encontrándose con su grupo de tres amigos, los cuales corrían en ese momento hacia él. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-No te íbamos a permitir irte sin antes molestarte un rato- Dijo James, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Además, Sirius estaba desesperado por verte una última vez.

El nombrado rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, aunque no lo negó.

-Prométenos que vas a volver, o te sacamos de los Merodeadores- Habló esta vez Peter, intentando sonar amenazante, aunque el resultado era completamente el contrario.

Remus rió.

-Bien, lo prometo- Desvió la vista al escuchar la voz de los parlantes, anunciando que el vuelo a México estaba a punto de salir- Supongo que esa es mi señal.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Le dio un abrazo a dos de sus amigos, quedándose sin saber que hacer al estar en frente de Sirius.

¿Debía decirle?

No, iba a decir que no.

¿Y si dice que sí?

No, eso era imposible.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un segundo al sentir los brazos de Sirius rodeándolo, dándole un fuerte abrazo que, cuando logró reaccionar, correspondió sin pensarlo ni un poco, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y fuerte que temía que hasta el contrario lo sintiese.

Se separaron. Sus miradas chocaban. Una sonrisa. Otra. Una pequeña lagrima. Centímetros.

Mierda, sentía tantas ganas de besarle.

La voz de nuevo, segundo anuncio.

Se lanzó.

Se estiró un poco y, con una valentía que no sabía de donde la había sacado, besó con cuidado los labios de Sirius. Temeroso. Torpe.

Correspondido.

Dios, se sentía tan bien, era como si estuviera liberando algo luego de mucho tiempo teniéndolo escondido, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

La voz de nuevo, último anuncio.

Se separaron, no había nada que decir, con una simple sonrisa se despidieron, Remus tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo esta la última vez que el resto de Merodeadores lo verían.

¿O no?


End file.
